


The Coxal Area Is Not Where You Think It Sounds Like

by sunshinedaisies



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, almost porn and no plot, im supposed to be studying for anatomy lol, like 700 words of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaisies/pseuds/sunshinedaisies
Summary: Newt is only trying to study. Minho has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is one way of applying my knowledge. Also, there needs to be more minewt.

"Newt are you done studying yet?"

"Minho, please. Stop asking me every five minutes." 

Minho hated it when Newt was like this. Always studying, getting good grades, the nerd. What a nerd. But it was _his_ nerd. 

"Don't you have midterms to study for?" Newt asked.

"It's an wind turbine elective for engineering. What's not to get? There's a turbine and there's wind."

"You said the same thing about genetics."

"Because biology is weird, Newt! In engineering, if your numbers don't make sense, if your wires aren't set up right, that's it. End of question- it doesn't work. Biology is like having back doors for everything."

Newt shook his head and smiled. Minho was clearly bored. But he'd have to find something else to play with.

"But anatomy," Minho continued, "is easy! It's just a bunch of memorizing. I don't see why you need to study it so much."

"Because it _is_ all memorizing. One misstep can lead to a disaster in surgery."

"Please," Minho scoffed. "I could pass an anatomy with my eyes closed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your tibia?"

Minho, from where he was lying down on the bed, stuck up his leg into the air. Additionally, he said, "the front one. The back one is the fibula and the knee is called the patella. Your thigh bone is called the femur."

"I gave you an easy one. What's in the thoracic cavity?"

"Thoracic? Sounds like thorax. Heart and lungs."

"Correct," Newt said grudgingly.

"See? I told you it was easy."

"Whatever. What are the sub-classes of connective tissue?" 

"Uh..." Minho sat up. "Ok fine, you got me."

Newt scooted the chair to the bed that Minho was sitting on. "There's four: connective tissue proper, cartilage, bone, and blood." 

"Let's go back to bones. Bones are easy." Newt pushed away and the chair slid a foot before Minho grabbed the arms of the chair.

"Minho c'mon. I need to study. Then I have to go to the library and borrow an anatomical skeleton."

"Why borrow it when you have one right here?" He stood up on the bed and gestured to his body. "Give me your flashcards and I'll name a body part and you identify it."

Newt relented and gave Minho his flashcards. 

"Alright... where is the frontal bone?" Newt pointed to the Minho's forehead. "Correct."

"The pectoral girdle is made up of...?" 

"The clavicle and the scapula." Newt traced the lines of Minho's collarbone and reached behind Minho to feel his shoulder blades. 

"Correct. Areas of the upper limb?" 

Newt placed a hand on his shoulder. "Acromanial." Minho flexed his bicep as Newt's hand slid lower. "Brachial." And down to his wrist, "Antecubital/Olecranal, antebrachial, and carpal." He linked his fingers with Minho's. "Manus."

"That's right. Cervical region?" 

Newt placed a hand on the back of Minho's neck and left it there. 

"Mandible?" He felt Newt's hand pull him closer. Newt kissed his chin softly.

"Epigastric region?" Newt let go of his neck and placed it on his chest, pushing him down on the bed. Minho let go of the flashcards and took off his shirt. 

Newt kissed down from his neck, stating bones and regions as he went down. "Mammary glands." He said, as he licked at Minho's nipples. "Umbilical area," he said as he licked a striped on Minho's stomach. "Pelvic." He stopped to pull Minho's sweat pants down. "Inguinal." He nosed the hairs around Minho's pubic area. MInho was already hard. He had been since epigastric. 

"God, Newt. Don't stop. Where's the coxal area?" 

Newt sat up from the bed and laughed.

"What? What happened?" 

"Minho. The coxal area is just your hips." He grabbed Minho's hips and let out a slow grind against his cock. Minho moaned.

Then Newt got up. "I really have to study babe." He grabbed the flashcards and his notebook and left the bedroom, leaving a bewildered, horny, and unsatisfied Minho lying on the bed. 

Then the door opened again and Newt's face peeked in. "We'll finish this later. I think I might need to brush up on where the anus is," he said with a wink. And the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anybody wants to write a continuation of this you're totally welcome to :D


End file.
